


Meeting Harry

by Meh_forget_it



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_forget_it/pseuds/Meh_forget_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people at the Jeffersonian are in for a shock when they meet the completely unexpected other half of Fisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Harry

Cam looked up when the doors to the lab opened and a young man with messy black hair walked in, a slight bounce to his steps and seemingly talking to himself as he took in everything around him. Sighing softly to herself, she walked over to the man, silently wondering how he got in there in the first place.

"Hello, can I help you?" Cam asked with a smile, which widened when the man startled slightly and looked at her with wide green eyes.

"Oh! Hello! I'm here to meet someone! Admittedly I was going to wait outside but then the guard man person just let me in! Well, no, first he made sure I wasn't armed or possibly made out of metal. I'm not made of metal. It would be kind of cool to be made of metal, don't you think? Though maybe not," the man rambled, Cam staring at him blankly and only just acknowledging that the man in front of her was apparently English.

"I prefer flesh."

"You do know that sounds a little cannibalistic, yes? Anyway! I'm meeting someone. I'm Harry!" Harry said, holding out a hand for her to shake, which she did though a little warily.

"Cam, I've found something that might be of… hello." Cam and Harry both turned to see Angela walking over to them, smiling widely at Harry.

"Hi! I'm Harry! You have lovely hair. Ooh! I love your necklace, it's so… shiny."

"Er… thanks."

"Harry, who are you here to meet?"

"Colin!" Angela and Cam both gaped when Harry looked past them both and waved at their most depressed intern excitedly.

"Fisher?" Cam and Angela asked at the same time as Harry moved past them and walked over to said intern who was now leaving the main area.

"Harry? Why are you waiting in here? Oh, you're going to finish with me, aren't you? It has been seven months already. I was expecting it." Both Cam and Angela moved closer to the odd duo and were further stunned when Harry just smiled brightly at Fisher and threw himself at him.

"Don't be stupid, Colin! I just wanted to see where you worked! Well, actually, I wanted to see if I was made of metal. I'm not. It's kinda sad."

"I still don't quite understand why you want to be made of metal."

"Well, you wouldn't! You like dead bodies! And I wouldn't want to be one of those metals that rust. Or gold. Too soft and gaudy. Steel would be fine. Or copper."

"Doesn't copper corrode?"

"Well yes, but it goes a really nice green! So what did you do today? Who did you cut up?" Harry asked, finally letting go of Fisher and hopping down to stand in front of him.

"Am I hallucinating or is Fisher friends with the most hyperactive person I have ever seen?" Cam jumped as Hodgins sidled up to them, not taking his eyes off of the odd duo.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they're more than friends," Angela pointed out and all three turned their attention back to the three when Harry suddenly made an excited noise and ran over to the steps leading to the examination stage.

"Is this where they take the bones? Ooh! Can I look? Ooh! What's that over there?!" Harry asked in the same breath, pointing to Hodgins' station.

"That might be my queue."

"Give it a second and he may get distracted by something shiny," Cam deadpanned, the trio moving forward a little to follow Fisher and Harry.

"So? Who was murdered today?"

"Technically they were murdered two weeks ago. Though given how depraved humanity is, someone was probably murdered today as well," Fisher pointed out in his usual depressed manner, which seemingly just bounced right off of Harry as he just smiled brightly and skipped over to the entrance doors.

"We should be going, I left Luna in the car!"

"Luna?" Angela asked quietly, whilst watching the strange pair.

"You left Luna alone? Oh dear."

"Oh shush! She's not so bad! I gave her a rubix cube! It should keep her distracted for a while. Especially as I told her that when she finishes it, it explodes in a mass of glitter and stars."

"Does it?"

"Well, it might. I was experimenting," Harry admitted sheepishly, while Fisher sighed and the three watching just stared silently. "You should introduce me to the people watching us, Colin. It would be considered polite. Or something."

"If I must."

"I'm English, we're all about being polite. Come on, chop chop!" Cam watched warily as Fisher and Harry walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"Hi! I've already introduced myself to you two, but you I haven't. I'm Harry!" Harry held out his hand for Hodgins to shake it and then bounced back a step and looked up at Fisher happily.

"Harry is my partner. He and his sister, Luna, live in the same apartment block as me. Harry, this is Dr Saroyen, Dr Hodgins and Miss Montenegro. They all work here. Full time. Lucky."

"You'll get a job full time one day, Colin! I can always bribe them to let you stay. Can I do that?" Harry asked them, to which Cam, Angela and Hodgins all stared at him in shock.

"Er… I don't think you can do that…" Cam told him. "He can't, right?"

"Depends how rich he is," Angela pointed out, which got a bright smile from Harry.

"See! You will totally get a job! I'm loaded! I'm Lord Black."

"You're Lord Black?" Hodgins asked incredulously, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Yep. We really should go make sure Luna hasn't decided to see how the car works. Though that would be interesting. We should do that one day. Just take it apart."

"We'd fail miserably and then have no car to drive around in."

"You never know! Well, it was great meeting you all! Look out for a donation from the Black's!" Harry told them cheerfully, grabbing Fisher's arm and tugging him towards the doors. The three watching just stared as Fisher sighed but allowed the shorter Harry to direct him out of the lab.

"You both saw that, right?" Cam asked, not taking her eyes off of the doors the two had left through.

"If by that you mean meeting the anti!Fisher, then yes, we saw that."

"No wonder Fisher never seemed to be bothered by Daisy," Angela added quietly, getting nods of agreement from Cam and Hodgins.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Okay, so this came out of nowhere. I was watching Bones and thinking that someone really needs to write a Harry/Wendell fic and somehow I wrote this. Please note the complete lack of Wendell in this. Seriously, my mind baffles even me. Though saying that, I do have notes for a Harry/Wendell fic, though weirdly through all the notes I've made, not once has a plot emerged. *Head desk*
> 
> Ah well! This is the first thing I've wrote and posted for ages! I totally lost my mojo in anything creative so it's quite exciting that it seems to be back! I've also started writing a Blaise/Harry fic (though I won't be posting it until it's mostly finished) and that actually does have a plot. So yay!
> 
> All those reading my HP/SPN fics… *winces* Well, I've sort of lost the usb stick that had Confessions on so that fic is on hold until I happen to find it *glances to side* Who knows when that will be. And I've kinda lost any and all inspiration for SPN, so yeah… I'll just admit that all my HP/SPN fics that are unfinished will probably remain that way.
> 
> Still! It's not all bad news! Expect some new fics from me in the future and who knows, maybe my SPN muse will come back to me and I'll start writing for those unfinished fics again. Hope you enjoyed this random little ficlet! And maybe my wish will come true and someone out there will write a Harry/Wendell fic… *crosses fingers*


End file.
